Bee Bites
Bee Bites (äännetään bi: baits) oli maailman toiseksi parhaiten myynyt yhtye, joka on kotoisin Turkjålmasta, Svärgemarkista. Yhtyeen perustivat veljekset Allan ja Casper Bee ja heidän serkkunsa Jason Bites. Yhtyeen nimi tuli yhtyeen jäsenien sukunimistä. Bee Bites toimi vuosina 1962-2002. Yhtyeen toiminta päättyi vuonna 2015, kun Casper Bee kuoli. Allan Bee kuoli vuonna 2002, joten ainoa elossa oleva Bee Bites yhtyeen jäsen on Jason Bites. Yhtyeen IRL esikuvina ovat Beatles ja Bee Gees. Historia Yhtyeen synty (1962-1968) Yhtye syntyi vuonna 1962, kun veljekset Allan ja Casper Bee perustivat sen. Pari viikkoa myöhemmin yhtyeeseen liittyi Jason Bites, josta tuli pian yhtyeen keulakuva. Bee Bites teki aluksi covereita ajan kuuluisimmista rock kappaleista, mutta vuonna 1965 julkaistiin yhtyeen ensimmäinen albumi, Hard to Please'.''' Nousu suosioon (1968-1970) Bee Bites tuli tunnetuksi maailmalla vuonna 1968, kun Jason Bites teki näyttävän sooloesityksen Bee Bitesin kappaleilla Bernissä, USAssa. Yhtyeen esikoisalbumin myynti nousi roimasti Euroopassa esityksen tuloksena ja pian Been veljeksetkin saapuivat Eurooppaan esittämään Bee Bitesin tuotantoa Jasonin kanssa. Suosiota kiihdytti rockmusiikkia sisältävä uusi albumi, joka julkaistiin vuonna 1969. Albumin nimi on ''Hard Starway Rocks You Out, ja se sai lempinimen HSRYO (äännetään hæsraijo). Se sai ennennäkemättömän suosion Euroopassa ja Amerikassa, mutta Aasiassa suosio jäi alhaiseksi. Kulta-aika (1970-1980) Vuonna 1970 Bee Bites esiintyi paljon ulkomailla. He työskentelivät kiertueiden takana yli 20 kappaletta sisältävän jättialbumin kanssa. Monet tuotantoyhtiöt kuitenkin epäilivät liian suuren albumin haittaavan myyntiä, joten albumi päätettiin jakaa kahteen osaan. Albumi ilmestyi vuonna 1972 nimillä Life Consern part 1 ja Life Consern part 2. Albumin ykköshiteiksi osoittautuivat Sadness ja Day Flue. Nämä kaksi kappaletta saavuttivat ykkössijan yli viidessä maassa. Pian Life Consern albumin ilmestyttyä alkoi levitä huhu siitä, että Allan Bee käyttäisi LSD:tä. Allan joutui oikeudeneteen, voitti oikeudenkäynnin ja teki kappaleen median syytöksistä häntä vastaan. Andien Uutiset sanomalehden päätoimittaja teki puolustuspuheen Allanille ja ylisti hänen taitojaan puolustaa itseään oikeudeassa vain yhden asianajajan kanssa. Vuonna 1978 ilmestyi pitkästä aikaa uusi albumi, joka sai nimen Key Passed. Albumista tuli Bee Bitesin myydyin ja suosituin ja se rikkoi timanttilevyrajan Konkistadoriassa. Mikään muu yhtye ei ole rikkonut Konkistadoriassa timanttilevyrajaa. Albumin myyntiä kiihdytti suuri kiertue ja monien albumien kappaleiden käyttäminen elokuvassa Sunday Day Flue elokuvassa. Elokuva menestyi heikosti, mutta se silti edisti Key Passed''in myyntiä. Yhteensä ''Key Passed albumia on myyty vuoteen 2018 mennessä yli 50 miljoonaa kappaletta ja sen ykköshitin, Keepin' Alive''n MinäTuubi musiikkivideo on saanut yli 500 miljoonaa näyttökertaa. Vuonna 1980 ilmestyi hieman yhtyeen esikoisalbumia heikommin menestynyt ''Future Eyes are Living (and falling). Sen nimikkobiisi saavutti kolmannen sijan Konkistadorian vuoden 1980 hittilistalla. Albumi tuotti 1,7 miljoonaa kojetaa Bee Bitesille. Suosion lasku ja uusi jäsen (1980-2002) Bee Bites alkoi tulla jo suhteellisen unohdetuksi yhtyeeksi 80-luvulla. 60- ja 70-lukujen "hyvät ajat" Konkistadoriassa olivat ohi ja musiikki painottui klassiseen ja romanttiiseen suuntaan. Harva enään muisti Bee Bitesia ja Jason Bites joutui jo hankkimaan kunnon työtä musiikkitoimittajana, kun levyt eivät enään myyneet hyvin. Yhtye yritti uutta paluuta markkinoille vuonna 1987 uudella jäsenellä, Johannes Välkkänillä. Yhtye teki kolme pikaista albumia vuosina 1987-1990 ja kaikki nämä albumit osoittautuivat flopeiksi (vaikka kriitikot antoivat niille hyvät arvostelut). Johannes Välkkän lähti yhtyeestä vuonna 1990 soolouralle. Loppu 90-luvun yhtye esitti maailmalla vain vanhoja biisejään ja lopulta rahat ulkomaanlentoihin loppuivat. Ulkomaanlentojen loputtua yhtye teki kaksi albumia, jotka saivat nimet Forgotten boys ja Crushed and Wasted Love to 'Em. Yhden jäsenen kuolema ja pienoinen suosion nousu (2002- Vuonna 2002 yhtye sai surullisia uutisia. Allan Bee oli kuollut Westernin sairaalassa suolistosyöpään 62-vuotiaana. Casper Bee ja Jason Bites julkaisivat pian sen jälkeen yhden kesken jääneen albumin nimeltä Favourite Friends Will Always Go Away. Casper Bee sanoi tämän jälkeen, ettei haluaisi tehdä tai esittää enään musiikkia Jason Bitesin kanssa. Casper kuitenkin muutti mielensä vuonna 2005 ja yhtye alkoi esittämään musiikkiaan taas. Suosio nousi vähän ja taas ihmiset muistivat Bee Bitesin olemassa olon. Future Eyes are Living albumille tehtiin uudelleenjulkaisu 2012 ja se menestyi tyydyttävästi. He tekivät myös vuonna 2014 ihan hyvin menestyneen albumin, jonka nimi on Arrest her or him. Yhtyeen lopullinen hajoaminen (2015) Bee Bites yhtye tuli tiensä päähän vuonna 2015, kun Casper Bee kuoli suolistosyöpään niin kuin hänen veljelleen oli käynyt 13 vuotta aikaisemmin. Casper oli kuollessaan 75-vuotias. 73-vuotias Jason Bites siirtyi eläkkeelle ja lopetti musiikilliset työnsä. Diskografia Bee Bites teki monia albumeita ja singlejä. Sen tuottoisinta aikaa oli 70-luku. Albumit * Hard to Please - 1965 * Hard Starway Rocks You Out - 1969 * Life Consern part 1 - 1972 * Life Consern part 2 - 1972 * Key Passed - 1978 * Future Eyes are Living - 1980 * Blues Sisters are driving to home - 1987 * Casablanca Piano Player - 1988 * Championship of Rock - 1990 * Forgotten Boys - 1996 * Crushed and Wasted Love to 'Em - 1997 * Favourite Friends Will Always Go Away - 2002 * Arrest her or him - 2014 Ansiot Bee Bites tienasi suunnattomasti rahaa vuosina 1960-1970. Sen jälkeen rahantulo väheni vain 2900 kruunuun kuussa. Yhtyeen jäsenet myös tuhlasivat paljon rahaansa ja esimerkiksi Jason Bitesin albumituloista 28% meni alkoholiin, sillä Bites oli alkoholisti. Albumituotot tähän päivään mennessä * Hard to Please - 1,3 miljoonaa kr * Hard Starway Rocks You Out - 4,5 miljoonaa kr * Life Consern part 1 - 9,2 miljoonaa kr * Life Consern part 2 - 14,9 miljoonaa kr * Key Passed - 51,7 miljoonaa kr * Future Eyes are Living - 6,4 miljoonaa kr * Blues Sisters are driving to home - 80 000 kr * Casablanca Piano Player - 50 000 kr * Championship of Rock - 20 000 kr * Forgotten Boys - 500 000 miljoona kr * Crushed and Wasted Love to 'Em - 340 000 kr * Favourite Friends Will Always Go Away - 456 000 kr * Arrest her or him - 1,2 miljoonaa kr * Yhteensä näiden kaikkien albumien tuotto on 96,646 miljoonaa kruunua eli 90 111 140,12 euroa. Luokka:Musiikki Luokka:Ryhmät Luokka:Kulttuuri Luokka:Yhtyeet/bändit